Compromises and Anticipations
by hariboo-smirks
Summary: DV wedding fic. My first wedding fic EVA!


A/N: This came to be after I ask sorrelrowan if she had a wedding fic for Compromises, she said that she didn't. She extended the challenge, I accepted. 

**Compromises and Anticipation**

Daniel Jackson had never felt this nervous before. He didn't even understand as to _why_--- it wasn't as if he had never been married before. Granted, in his previous marriage he hadn't known he was married until a few days after the fact.

He definitely knew he was getting married today though; he should after all, he had planned this wedding.

It had been a compromise. Vala got to plan the party and he got the wedding. Though now, as he thought about it, maybe he should have just let her plan both. Sighing, he told himself that it was stupid to be nervous- _it was going to be fine_. But god, what if it wasn't? What if something went wrong? If the Asgard beam on the Odyssey malfunctioned? What if… _Stop it Daniel!_ he told himself.

Everything was going to be fine.

But if it wasn't, it was all on him. God! If this wedding got screwed up it would all his fault, he would have nobody to blame but himself… after all he had been the one who planned it… why didn't he let Vala help him?...

No! Stop! Nothing was going to go wrong and Vala would have her (hopefully) perfect wedding. Yep, perfect. Daniel just repeated that to himself.

Looking over at the small gathering of people he had assembled for today he let a out smile. Neither of them had really wanted a big affair—just family (though Vala probably wouldn't have complained if they had gone with the big wedding). Jack was standing next to him as his best man. Teal'c, Mitchell, Carolyn, Hammond, Walter and Bra'tac made up the rest of the wedding party.

Daniel had been worried when he had asked Bra'tac to marry him and Vala, and felt extremely honored when the man accepted, saying it would be his privilege to join two such strong warriors. Daniel was eternally humbled and grateful.

A breeze wind from the Aegean broke him out of his thoughts; so far the weather was perfect. Warm but with just enough gentle wind that they weren't stifling in the summer heat. They were on a veranda next to the church of Agia Aikaterini in Loutro, Crete. The white of the building offset the colors of the irises, lilies, orchids, birds of paradise and sterling roses that he had gotten to decorate the small area they were using. He just hoped Vala liked it. God, what if she didn't? Didn't she think white was too plain?

"Quit fidgeting." Next to him Jack stood cool as cucumber munching on hors d'oeuvres.

"I'm not fidgeting and stop eating." Jack just gave him an incredulous look.

"You are fidgeting. Just relax. Everything's going to be fine."

"I know. _I know_. It's just…. What if she doesn't like it?" Daniel couldn't help it, he didn't want to disappoint Vala, today of all days.

Jack snorted. "She's gonna love it. It's great, Daniel. And honestly there could be a freak storm and she'd still love it. She loves you. Plus it's Crete, Daniel. Crete! Hey... how much are we paying you anyway?" Daniel just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Jackson, this is one hell of a shindig you put together, and all these flowers- whadya do buy every flower on the island?" Cam fingered the irises that were hanging on the pergola.

"No, but almost." And he was glad he did, it looked beautiful, plus they were Vala's favorite Earth flowers. It also worked on an aesthetic and sensory level as they added color and the breeze wafted their smell across the veranda. It was nice.

"You guys really think she'll like it?" Daniel knew he sounded ridiculous, why hadn't he been this nervous during the planning? Why now? Oh yeah! Because he was marrying a woman that he loved more than he ever thought he could again in his life. Vala deserved a perfect wedding.

"For the last time, yes!"

"I too believe Vala Mal Duran will take pleasure in this display of flora."

"Yeah, Jackson she's gonna love it, anyway it's not like she's going to pull a 'Runaway Bride' on you, she's on the ship. I mean, what's she gonna do-- hi-jack it?"

At that Daniel, along with Jack and Teal'c sent a glare Mitchell's way, the latter raising an eyebrow as well.

"Uh…forget I said that…"

"Indeed."

"You don't…"

"**Stop it**, Daniel. Take a breath or whatever, it's going to be perfect. Now, relax. Its show time."

A bright light flashed.

**Ten minutes ago**

Vala looked over her dress; smoothing invisible wrinkles as she gave herself a look over.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Without knowing where the wedding was taking place, getting the dress had been particularly tricky and arduous process. Her only saving grace had been that Sam did know where the wedding was. It was a simple yet elegant silk satin dress, with lace and satin overlay that Vala thought gave it a fresh yet timeless look. She really did love it.

"It's perfect. You look beautiful." Sam smiled as she helped Vala with her hair.

"You sure?"

Chuckling Sam shook her head. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"It's just… what if it's completely wrong?"

"It's not. You look perfect, just relax." Sam soothed.

"Right. _Relax_… everybody already beam down?" Twirling a strand of her hair Vala pushed down her anxiousness.

"Yep, they're just waiting for our grand appearance. Checklist?"

"Okay, yeah. Good idea." It would relax her and make sure she wasn't missing anything. Sam really was a godsend.

"Something new?"

"Check, the dress."

"Something old?"

Fingering the old trinket from her treasure chest Vala blinked back the moisture that had gathered in her eyes, "Check, necklace my father gave me… I don't even know why…" feeling Sam's arm wrap around her Vala gave into hug. Yep, Sam was _so_ getting first dibs on the cake.

"Because it's pretty, matched your dress and your dad gave it to you."

"Right…. Right. Thanks Sam, I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's your wedding day, you're allowed. So, something borrowed?"

Vala gave Sam a wide smile. "Check, the earrings, thank you again by the way."

"No problem. They look good on you."

"Something blue?"

"Daniel's eyes don't count, do they?"

Sam let out a laugh. "Nope, they don't."

"They should. Thankfully I was prepared for this." Turning her head Vala presented the blue be-jeweled butterfly clip that was holding half of her hair up.

"Well it seems you're ready to go. Shall we?"

"Absolutely."

Grabbing the bouquet of tulips, Vala and Sam headed to the bridge where they would beam down for her surprise wedding.

At the bridge General Landry was waiting for them, considering he was the one walking Vala down the aisle.

Grinning at the sight of the two women, Landry offered hi arm to Vala. "Well, don't you two look beautiful."

"Thank you, sir." Both Vala and Sam said in unison before they looked at each other and burst out in giggles. _This was her wedding day, _Vala let herself inwardly squee.

Taking Landry's arm, Vala let the white light engulf her.

Daniel watched as the white flash brought forth his bride. His bride from the stars. Literally. And if she didn't look like she belonged in them right now, with the Asgard beam giving her an otherworldly glow, he'd be the first to say he was a liar.

In that moment he felt his tension float away.

Vala's breath caught when she saw what had been awaiting her. It was so beautiful, breath-taking. The flowers, the ocean, the view and then her eyes found Daniel's.

Gentle blue met sparkling silver. They shared a soft and sweet smile.

Vala took her first steps towards her future as Daniel saw his coming towards him.


End file.
